The invention relates to a brush with a tubular gripping member containing a cover, a brush body which can be turned with respect to the gripping member, as well as a locking member displaceably fixed on the gripping member and which co-operates with the brush body for its locking with respect to the gripping member.
Such a brush is known from German Utility Model 7246522. The brush body contains a bore at right angles thereto with a screw, about which can be turned a cover. The outside of the latter is provided with a locking pin, which can engage in various holes in the top of the brush body. For turning the brush body with respect to the grip, the operator must use two hands, which makes operation more difficult.
A washing brush is also known (German Utility Model 6931637), in which the brush body can be pivoted about an axis parallel to its longitudinal extension. However, with such a brush, other problems occur as compared with a brush in which the brush body is to be pivotable about an axis at right angles to its plane.